James' Doctor Visit
by emileerocksyoursocks
Summary: James meets a very handsome doctor on a trip to the ER.  Shorter than most of my stories, longer in later chapters. Jagan. Slash. Bottom!James, Doctor!Logan, first time.
1. Meeting Doctor Mitchell

James held to his friend s shoulders as they limped him into the ER. The football game had been rough, and James had managed to hurt his leg while trying to run from the bigger player chasing him.

"What's wrong?" A nurse asked, inspecting the three with her eyes.

"I hurt my leg during the game." James informed, trying not to put pressure on his injured leg.

"Come right this way." she said, leading them into an exam room.

James friends lead him in, then sat him on the exam table. The room was crowded, the three boys in their bulky gear. The nurse ushered the two others out.

"Dr. Mitchell will be in shortly." she assured, then closed the door behind her.

James sighed, tugging his jersey over his head, setting it on the table next to him. His shoulderpads came off next with a little difficulty, and then they were sat on the floor. He laid back, wifebeater sticking to his sweaty skin uncomfortably.

"Hello?" Dr. Mitchell walked in the room, chart in hand.

James head snapped up, eyes meeting the doctor s, heart fluttering upon seeing him. Kind chocolate eyes, complimented by fair skin and full lips.

"Um, hi."

"You're James, right?" he smiled, pearly whites showing themselves off.

James nodded dumbly, drinking up his appearance, thinking of biting purple marks into the creamy neck and jaw of his doctor.

"So, you re here because you hurt your leg?" Dr. Mitchell asked, eying the chart.

"Yes, Doctor." he nodded.

"Please, call me Logan." he smiled again, walking around to James leg, setting a gentle hand on his knee.

James winced, making a small noise at the pain it caused. Logan muttered a word of apology, and sat the chart in James lap, both hands ghosting along his leg. He watched the soft hands work, biting his lip, finding himself overcome with lust and dull pain.

"I-It hurts up higher, too... Logan."


	2. Unprofessional

"Up here?" he asked, his hands moving up his leg.

James nodded, his growing erection pressing against the chart in his lap. He desperately wanted Logan to touch him, have those strong hands exactly where he wanted them. He wanted those pink, pouting lips around his length, sucking him hard. He wanted to see his come drip from the corners of those perfect lips as he tried to swallow it all.

"So, your girlfriend must feel safe with a doctor around." he blurted out, instantly regretting it.

Logan half-smiled. "No, I don't have a girlfriend. I'm single after my most recent… partner broke up with me."

Partner? Not girlfriend? Single.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Logan." James tried to keep back a smile, hand coming up and patting his doctor's shoulder, biting his lip when he leaned into the gesture.

"Thank you, but don't be sorry." he smiled, feeling along James' inner thigh.

James' hand tightened and his head rolled back, Logan's fingertips touching to his balls. "Oh, god."

"Does it hurt up there, too?"

"Y-Yeah."

Logan smirked. "James, what you want from me is very unprofessional."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." he bit his lip, chancing a glance at his doctor.

"You don't?"

Logan moved his hand up, holding James' member firm in his hand. The football player groaned, hips bucking up into the warm hand.

"O-Okay, maybe I-I do."

"Maybe?" Logan asked, making his hand squeeze.

"I-I do, Logan. O-Oh, god. I do." James whimpered, rocking his hips, hand gripping his doctor's shoulder, bottom lip clenched between his teeth.

"This is what you want from me, James? You want me to touch you like this?" he whispered, rubbing his patient through his football pants, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly, face distorted in pure pleasure.

"Yes, yes. Logan, oh fuck." James gasped, feeling his orgasm creep up on him, heat pooling in his lower abdomen.

Logan leaned in quickly, smashing their lips together as James came, muffling the cry he let out. He worked him through it, stopping his hand when his patient started whimpering from being too sensitive.

Their lips were slow as they kissed, tongues touching and sliding, teeth nibbling at plush lips. As they broke apart, Logan moved his hand away.

"You pulled a muscle in your leg. I suggest bed rest and not too much walking on it. Got it?" Logan said quietly, licking his lips, tasting James still on them.

James nodded and smiled. "Of course, doctor."

Doctor Mitchell smirked, a lopsided pull of the lips, that made James want to do it all over again, and more.

"And I have a physical in a few weeks… Would you do it?"


	3. Patient Therapy

James laid on his bed, leg propped up by pillows, and a bottle of Advil on his nightstand. He was playing Xbox, blowing up buildings and stealing cars. He sighed, not having much fun. He'd been in his room for a week and a half, and he was getting tried of it. Sitting the game controller down, he laid his head back, starting to think about his doctor. He'd dreamed about Logan every night since he'd gotten home from the hospital, which lead to stained boxers and more laundry that he had to hide in the bottom of the hamper.

He laid his hands behind his head, closing his eyes and relaxing. He let his mind wander on Logan. His eyes, skin, magic hands, and those soft, plush lips. He loved the feel of their lips pressing together, a slide of a tongue across his own. He wanted it again. He bit his lip, feeling his growing erection press against his sweatpants.

He character in the video game got shot, and the controller sat in his lap vibrated. James gasped, moving the controller and turning off the game. He looked around; his door was fully closed, window cracked open for fresh air.

"No one's gonna hear me." he thought, cupping himself through his sweatpants, hips rocking at the contact.

He teased himself, then when he felt precome drip down his length, he lifted his hips and pulled down his pants down to his thighs. Wrapping his hand around his cock, he pumped slowly, laying his head back. His breathing became heavy, and his hand sped up, fantisizing about pushing that lab coat off Logan's shoulders, undressing him, seeing all that creamy skin come into view.

"Fuck." he muttered under his breath, flicking his wrist everytime he reached the head of his dick, squeezing slightly.

He felt the heat pooling his lower abdomen; balls tightening up, orgasm building quickly. He thought of Logan on top of him, riding his cock in that exam room, screaming for him to go faster with rough bounces.

James groaned loudly; mouth open, head thrown back, Logan's name on his lips as he came, spurts of his seed covering his hand. His heart raced, hand still moving lazily up and down his cock, hips bucking. Once his breathing regulated, he stopped his hand, grabbing the tissue box from his nightstand and cleaned himself up. He fixed his sweatpants, making a small noise as fabric slid across oversensitive flesh.

He only realized an hour later that in four days, he'd been seeing Logan again.


	4. Physical

James walked into the hospital, a smile on his face as he signed himself in for his appointment. Usually, he was annoyed with physicals, every football season he'd have to have another one. But today, it was different.

"Who is going to be doing it?" he asked the receptionist.

"Doctor Mitchell." she smiled, sorting his file.

"Thank you."

He seated himself in the waiting room, crossing his legs so his erection was less noticable. He'd thought about Logan all day; he'd been at least half hard all day. Setting his hands in his lap, he waited, heartbeat picking up when he heard Logan's voice come from down the hall.

"James." The doctor said, appearing from the hall, file in his hand.

The teen stood, shoving his hands in his pockets, and followed as Logan ushered him into an exam room.

"I'll need you to undress down to your underwear, and put this on." Logan told him, handing him a gown.

"Hm." James said, slipping his shirt over his head, muscles flexing purposely for Logan's benefit.

Doctor Mitchell watched as more and more tan skin came into view, cock hardening at the thought of touching James. The teen stole a glance at Logan before unbuttoning his jeans, and letting them fall to the floor.

"Up on the table, please."

"Logan—"

"Please, Mr. Diamond."

"I was only going to say I'm having a pain in my lower abdomen regions." James smiled, sitting on the table; leaning back on his hands to keep him from falling back, boxers tented, not caring about the gown.

Logan nodded, fighting back a groan at seeing him so smug. He obviously didn't know what was in store for him today. Logan did a regular check up at first, letting his hands linger and graze, smirking when he listened to James' heartbeat, discovering it was fast.

"So, James." he said, running his hand up the teen's thigh, fingertips slipping under his boxers, "Where did you say it hurt?"

James swallowed thickly, watching his hand. "U-Up a little higher, Doctor."

"Mhmm. Stand up, facing the table."

The teen did as he was told, letting out a deep breath as the fabric of his boxers rubbed against his cock. Logan stood behind him, licking his lips.

"Pull down your underwear."

James shivered, feeling Logan's hand run down his back in all the right places. He slipped his thumbs into his boxers and pulled them down, until they were on the floor in a pool around his ankles. He reached down to pick them up, and felt his doctor's hands at his hips, clothed dick pressing against his bare ass.

"Have you ever had sex with another man before James?" Logan asked, giving everything he had not to buck into the boy's body.

"N-No, sir." James stood again, thinking it best to leave his underwear where they lay. He leaned, hands against the exam bed to support himself.

"I'm going to be inside you. I'll be gentle as possible." The doctor told him, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a tube of lubricant. He popped the cap open and James tensed.

Logan reached around, showing him the tube, rubbing his back to let him know it was okay. When his patient relaxed, he poured some onto his fingers and trailed them down to the boy's entrance. He made slow circles around, then slipped one slick finger in.

The teen gasped lightly, his shoulders tensing up again, inner walls not used to the intrusion, wanting it out. Doctor Mitchell rubbed James' back, not moving his finger until he relaxed again.

"I'll make it feel good for you. I promise." he said, placing a kiss to the boy's shoulderblade. James instantly relaxed.

He moved his finger slowly, letting him get used to it before adding another. He gently worked him open; stopping whenever James tensed, but before long the boy was rocking his hips back, his breathing getting heavy. Logan crooked his fingers, brushing a certain spot inside his patient.

"L-Logan." The teen whimpered, hips bucking into air. "I want more."

"You want me?"

"Please."

Logan gently pulled his fingers out, smirking at the small whine James made in protest. "I have to undress, don't I?"

James turned, wanting to see, wanting to help. Logan raised a brow, and the teen attacked those plush lips he'd been waiting for with his own; licking, nibbling, bruising. The doctor was caught off guard, but happily returned the kiss, working on the buttons of his crisp blue shirt. James helped, pushing at the material of his lab coat, breaking the kiss when he felt his hands come in contact with skin. He looked down, seeing Logan shirtless; creamy skin all over, subtle muscles in his abdomen flexing as he worked his belt open. Logan was skinny and short, but had muscle. Especially in his arms.

"You're amazing." The teen mumbled, running his hand down his doctor's arm.

A blush fluttered into Logan's cheeks. He stared at his open belt buckle, realising this would be more than just a one-time fuck. He cared for James, he dreamt about James, he couldn't just take him then never see him again. He leaned up, capturing the teen's lips in another kiss, being slow this time.

James held Logan's face in his hands, feeling how much different this kiss was. They backed up, climbing onto the exam bed, Logan's dress pants and boxers coming off as they went. He crawled between his patient's spread legs, breaking the kiss to look at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I want you."

With a peck to his lips, Logan thrusted in gently, watching for signs of discomfort in James' features. The teen breathed steadily, keeping his eyes closed for a few moments before opening them and taking Logan's hands in his.

"Move, Logan."

Doctor Mitchell nodded, gently rocking his hips, cocking sliding in and out of the tight hole. They both held to each other; small groans, whimpers, heavy breathing coming from them as they worked together. The pace sped up and they had trouble keeping quiet, both of them groaning and panting into the other's mouth as they sloppily kissed.

James came first; all over his and Logan's stomachs after his prostate was hit with every thrust, without his cock ever being touched. Logan came seconds after, deep inside James, making the teen's hips buck without permission, the feeling of being filled up a different but pleasurable experience.

Once their breathing calmed, they cleaned themselves up and got dressed again. Logan slipped his phone number into the back pocket of James' jeans, knowing the teen would need it later. They shared a small kiss before the doctor opened the exam room door, letting him out.

James walked out of the hospital with the taste of Logan on his lips, a phone number in his back pocket, a slight limp, and a smile on his face.


	5. Together Again

James sat on his bed, small slip of paper in one hand, cell phone in the other. He'd been waiting for a reason to call Logan, but he couldn't think of one other than he really wanted to hear his voice. He punched in the number on the paper, then hit dial, putting the phone to his ear.

Logan was sitting at his desk in his study, filing paperwork silently. His cellphone beeped loudly, breaking the silence. He smiled, hoping it was James. He'd missed seeing him, more than just what they did. He didn't know if the teenager knew of those feelings, but for the moment being, he didn't care. He grabbed his phone off the desk and pressed the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Uh.. Hi." James rubbed the back of his neck, smiling at the sound of the other's voice.

"James," Dr. Mitchell sat up a bit more, slipping his glasses off and setting them on his desk, "It's good to hear from you. How's your... everything?"

The teen blushed, "I-I was sore for a few days, but I'm fine now."

"Oh, okay. I... I hope the pain wasn't too bad." He nodded even though he couldn't be seen, flashes of the teen writhing and moaning beneath him coming back clear.

"No, it made me feel closer to you." James said before he could stop himself, silently cursing at himself after, laying back on his bed.

"That's really good to know." The short brunette smiled, thinking of a way to ask.

"Uh, yeah." The teenager smiled a little, sighing.

"How's your leg?"

"S'good. I feel good, Logan."

"Good."

"...How are you?"

"I'd be better if I could see you again." Logan said truthfully, leaning back in his seat.

"Really? When?" James smiled, his heartbeat quickening.

"What about tomorrow? You can come by my house; we can have lunch." He arranged, licking his lips, wondering what James would be wearing and how fast he could get him out of it.

"Yeah. Tomorrow, your house. Awesome." The teen was beaming, although he didn't even know where Logan lived.

"Good. So, I'll see you tomorrow." The doctor smiled, twirling his pen in his fingers.

"Yeah."

"Okay."

"Bye, Logan."

"Bye, James."

They both hung up, and James made a mental comment about how he was acting like a teenage girl, but he really didn't care. He was going to see Logan again, and that's all that mattered. Dr. Mitchell sat back up, taking out his date book, writing in the correct space "_Lunch with James_", and he couldn't help the smile that broke out on his face.

* * *

><p>James fixed his jacket, smoothing it out as he looked in the mirror, trying to look nice for when he left to go to Logan's house. His cellphone vibrated in his jeans pocket, and he quickly grabbed it out, seeing one new text message.<p>

**11:23am**  
><strong>-Logan<strong>

_564 Park Ave_  
><em>Penthouse 2<em>

_I'll see you soon. Hope you like steak. (:_

Logan wondered if the smiley face was too much, but he sat down his phone and continued to get lunch ready. Meanwhile, James was ecstatic. He slipped on his shoes and slid down the rail of the stairs, padding into the kitchen where the smell of seasoning was perfuming the air. He slipped on an oven mitt and took his family famous fries out of the oven, setting the pan on the stove to cool.

"So that's what I was smelling," James' mother walked into the kitchen as the teen turned off the oven, "What's the occasion, honey?"

"Oh, I'm going to... a friend's house for lunch. I thought I should bring something." He smiled, getting out a container for the fries.

"Is that why you've been so happy this morning?" She asked, smiling, grabbing the right container and helping her son put the food in it.

"Yeah, I guess." He smiled, closing the container after they were done.

"Well, who is she... or he? I can't keep up with what the kids are doing these days." She said, patting his arm.

"I don't think I should tell you." James told her teasingly, secretly wondering how his mother was dealing with his bisexuality.

"Well, whoever it is, I hope you have a good time." She smiled, kissing his cheek before going back outside. The teenager smiled, then made his way out the front door, giddy to see his doctor again.

James had gotten to Logan's house as fast as he could, the doctor opening the door as soon as he knocked. Logan looked more laid back, black jeans and a white button up shirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Crisp and clean; sexy as Hell. They exchanged awkward hellos, then Logan led the teen by his hand out to the back yard where the steaks were cooking.

"They smell good." James smiled, setting down the container down on the patio table, taking off his jacket while watching the doctor stand at the grill.

"Thank you." He said, glancing back at the teen, wishing he could jump him right then and there.

James walked over, wrapping his arms around Logan's slim waist, settling his chin on his shoulder. Logan smiled, seeing the tan arms, leaning back into the body. It felt good, natural for them to be together again; easy.

"Is there a reason you gave me your number?" The teen asked, letting his lips brush against the doctor's clean shaven neck and jaw.

"B-Because I wanted to see you again." He said, setting the steaks onto a plate, feeling his erection strain against his jeans.

"See... All of me again?" James asked, already aroused and pressing against the other's backside.

"Yes." Logan nodded gently, pushing back against the teen's hips.

* * *

><p>James was thrown down on the soft sheets of Logan's bed, the doctor roughly tugging at his jeans, making the teen raise his hips as they were pulled off, loving how rough Logan had become.<p>

"Oh, doctor. I didn't know you were such an animal." James smirked, leaning up on his elbows.

Logan growled playfully, jumping onto the bed, attacking the teen's lips with his own. He pushed James down onto his back again, the taller brunette grabbing the smaller's hips, pulling them down and grinding against him. They moaned into each others mouths, the rough fabric of the doctor's jeans making amazing friction with the thin cloth of his boxers. Logan broke the kiss, leaving pecks down the other's chin, neck, and chest. He swirled his tongue around the defined muscles of the teen's abdomen, glancing up at him, meeting his dilated eyes. a lopsided smirk graced his lips seeing James looking wrecked, even before he got to his destination.

He nibbled at the taller brunette's hip before tugging down his boxers, a surprised gasp leaving James' lips. Logan licked his lips, taking in the sight of the naked teen again. He'd love to see him like that everyday.

"God, Logan." James whined, "Please touch me."

"How about I taste you?" The doctor whispered, running his tongue along the slit of the teen's cock, watching him shiver and lay his head back. He gently took the head into his mouth, sucking, moaning softly at the taste of him.

He gently bobbed his head, James' hands reaching down and latching onto the short, spiky hair, guiding him as they set a speed, giving light tugs as Logan tested how hard he should suck. He took more of him in, letting his tongue feel around, earning a guttural groan and another tug of approval. He felt his cock throb in his jeans, and quickly undid them, shoving his hand inside and gripping himself. He sucked James harder, moaning as he pumped himself.

"Logan." The teen was looking down at him, running his hands through the dark brown locks.

The doctor looked up, swirling his tongue around the tip, slowing his hand. James took the other's mouth away; hauling him up by his bare shoulders, pulling his jeans down, licking his lips at the hand in his boxers.

"I've dreamed about you doing that." The taller sighed, giving a quick kiss to his lips.

"Really? And how'd you wake up?" Logan asked, removing his hand, wrapping his arms around James' neck.

"Wet and sticky." The teen smirked, bringing the smaller brunette into his lap.

"Mm, I'd love to see you like that again," He moaned, "Let me ride you."

James shivered at the though, and quickly nodded, slipping his hands inside the doctor's boxers, cupping his backside in his hands. Logan kissed him again, asking silent permission before exploring the taller's mouth, swiping his tongue over James' sensitive spots. The pretty boy groaned as the wet muscle moved over his own, and he started to play along, loving the reaction of Logan shivering and pressing back against his hands. He hesitantly ran the pad of his dry index finger along his entrance, the smaller whining for more, James breaking the kiss to look at him.

"I-I don't wanna hurt you." He bit his lip, looking him in the eyes.

"You won't. James, please." The doctor pushed back again, rocking his hips as the teen set his finger against him again.

He gently slipped his finger in to the first knuckle, surprised at how it felt. Logan wasn't as tight as he was, it felt like he'd been stretched. The smaller brunette let out a deep breath, nuzzling his head into the teen's neck, whispering encouraging words and moaning, James starting to move his finger, slipping it in more little by little. He was getting harder by the second with the moaning in his ear, and more comfortable that he wouldn't hurt his lover. He slipped his middle finger in next to the first, thrusting them in and out, a warming sensation making Logan's spine tingle.

"O-Oh, James." He sighed shakily, leaving sloppy kisses on the teen's neck and jaw, "I want more."

He nodded, pulling his fingers out, kissing away the soft whimper that left the doctor's lips. Logan slipped off his boxers with a little help, blushing as he saw James eying him a little too closely.

"Why was it so warm?" The teen asked, sounding stupid as soon as it was out of his mouth.

The small brunette leaned over, digging through the drawer next to the bed, James holding his hips so he didn't fall. He pulled out two tubes, then bit his lip as he handed them over. The pretty boy read them, seeing one gave a cooling sensation, the other a warming.

"I like to experiment." Logan said quietly, staring at the teen's hands.

"You used the warming one to... s-stretch yourself?" He asked. The doctor nodded. James took a moment, weighing how his lover would react.

"Put this on me. Let me fuck you." He licked his lips, shoving the cooling lube into his hand, setting the other aside, "Please, I'm so hard."

Logan didn't ask if he was sure, he didn't want to let him rethink it. He climbed off James, then looked down at him, "Get up there, head on the pillows. Now."

The teen quickly did as he was told, laying back, watching the doctor pop the cap open and squeeze some onto his palm. He slowly slicked up James' cock, pumping a few times to tease before letting go. He let out a deep breath before straddling his hips. James took the doctor by the hips, carefully guiding him when he moved, down onto him, swallowing hard at how amazing it felt. Logan fit him like a glove as he seated himself onto his lap, hands flat against his chest, a small whimper escaping his lips as he adjusted.

The taller brunette tried not to move, watching Logan, seeing his muscles tense, lip firmly grasped between those perfect teeth. He rubbed his thumbs against the doctor's hipbones, watching him look down to where the gesture was taking place.

"You okay?" The teen asked, running his hands down to his thighs, rubbing softly.

"Y-Yeah. I just didn't think you'd fill me so well." He stuttered, moving his hips a bit to get familiar.

James bit his lip as he moved around, giving everything he had not to fuck him senseless. He moved his hands back to his hips, grip a little tighter, Logan taking notice.

"Sorry." He muttered, stopping his hips, softly tracing out the muscles of the teen's abdomen with his finger.

"I just don't want to slip up and start without you being ready." He breathed out, laying his head back, trying to calm himself, "You just feel so fucking good."

Logan blushed, tapping the hands gripping his hips, "Then let me move. I'm ready."

James' hands instantly loosened, and his eyes squeezed shut, the smaller brunette lifting himself up and slipping back down again. He rubbed the teen's chest, rocking his hips, hoping he could take all the stimulation without coming early.

"God, Logan." The pretty boy groaned, starting to rock his hips as well, a small tingling sensation being felt.

"I thought you'd like this." He moved a bit faster, warming and cooling starting to mix, shooting up the doctor's spine, making him bite his lip.

The teen gasped, his hips thrusting up without permission, Logan letting out a broken cry before he could stop himself. James' eyes widened, and he abruptly stopped his hips, looking up at his lover, fear running through him.

"D-Did I hurt you?" He asked quickly, giving the doctor a once over with his eyes, hands rubbing his thighs again.

"N-No," The smaller set his hands over the teen's, "Please keep going."

James nodded, hesitantly rocking his hips again, trying trying to be as gentle as possible. Logan knew he'd scared him, but he couldn't help it, the boy's cock was just so good. He started to bouncing, surprised noises slipping from the taller's lips.

"Logan, f-fuck. Slow down." The teen held his hips, trying hard not to buck up again.

"Mm, James. It's so good," He moaned, grinding his hips down, going against his hands, "It feels so good. I-I want more."

The pretty boy bit his lip, starting to thrust harder, the tip of his cock jabbing against the other's prostate. The doctor let out another cry, digging his fingers into the teen's abdomen, bouncing faster. The cooling and warming were starting to act up again, and James couldn't help but push up into him, wanting him closer. Logan leaned over, pulling him into a rough kiss, grinding into him harder, prostate being brushed again. Logan moaned loudly, nuzzling his head into the teen's neck, begging for him to go faster.

James obeyed, bucking up into him, using as much force as he could, pulling the smaller down onto him at the same time. Logan screamed against his shoulder, quickly sitting back up and bouncing, his head thrown back. The teen had never seen anything more beautiful. The sounds spilling from his mouth were pushing him closer and closer to the edge, but he wanted to hold out, to make it the best Logan had ever had; he didn't want to let him down.

The taller brunette reached over, taking the doctor's cock in his hand and pumping, making him whine out his name and buck his hips forward. Logan was on the edge, desperately wanting a release, hoping James was ready as well. His inner muscles clenched around the teen, feeling his cock throb and a loud groan leave his mouth.

"James, I-I'm so c-close." He whimpered, feeling the taller shudder and pump his hand faster

"Come for me, Logie." The pretty boy gasped, allowing his orgasm to build without trying to hold it back.

Logan bucked again, coming hard in the teen's hand, and all over their stomachs, groaning as he rode it out. James watched the doctor, memorizing every moment before he came seconds later, his eyes squeezing shut. His head felt dizzy as the smaller kept moving, muttering how good it felt to be filled up by him. They rocked against each other until they felt too oversensitive, Logan collapsing on James, nuzzling his head into the tan chest, letting out a deep sigh.

"I really didn't hurt you?" The teen asked after his breathing leveled, rubbing the other's back with his clean hand.

"It felt so good. You were so good, James." Logan leaned up, brushing his lips against the pretty boy's jaw.

"Good." He nodded, gently slipping out of his lover as he felt him pull himself up. So, he was good, but not the best.

Logan laid down next to him, resting his head on James' bicep, smiling up at him, wiping the sweat off his forehead. The teen looked down at the doctor, leaning his head down and giving a kiss to his lips.

"You called me Logie." He pointed out, watching the taller's face turn pink.

"I'm sorry. I-I just..." James trailed off, not knowing what to tell him.

"Just what?" The doctor asked, biting his lip.

"Just really wanted to... It felt right." He answered, averting his gaze.

"No one's called me that before," The doctor smiled, kissing the pretty boy's muscles, "I like it."

Relief washed over James' body, a smile breaking onto his face. He was happy Logan had understood, and liked the idea of having been given a nickname, he'd want to use it often from now on. The smaller brunette leaned away, setting the tubes back in the drawer. The teen watched, biting his lip at how he swayed his hips.

"You wanna take a shower?" Logan asked, crawling closer and running a hand down James' chest.

The teen's cock twitched in interest at the look the small brunette gave him before getting up from the bed and padding over to the bathroom.

"Well, doctors know best..." James smirked, getting up.

"James, it's time for another round of your patient therapy!"


	6. Descisions

The afternoon sun shown through the blinds of Logan's bedroom, slivers of light casting over the otherwise dark room, a certain feeling of warmth and comfort radiating in the air. Logan watched as James slept, the covers tangled around his waist as he slept on his stomach, tan skin glowing under the rays of the sun. The teen's hair was a shaggy mess, some of it laying in awkward directions, poking up in others. The doctor thought he looked truly beautiful when he slept, it made his heart thump faster than it should, made his blood pressure rise and lust stir within him. This isn't the way a trusted and respected doctor should be acting and reacting about a patient; especially one that's underage.

Logan fixed part of the hem on his old AC/DC shirt before seating himself on the bed next to him, slowly running his fingers up the teen's spinal cord, placing a kiss to the back of his neck, inhaling the musty scent of James' unwashed hair. He wanted to remember everything he could about him; everything he couldn't have anymore.

James stirred, feeling the sun on his face, squinting when his eyes fluttered open. He could feel someone next to him, and he smiled, wanting to hold and cuddle with his lover before they got up and ready for the day. He'd make Logan breakfast, he thought, kiss him while the meal cooked and see the smile on grace his wonderful features.

"Mm, g'morning." The teen rolled over, hoping to see the doctor naked and happy, just like he was. He didn't hope hard enough.

"James." Logan set his hands in his lap, not meeting the pretty boy's eyes.

"You're dressed... Do you have to be at work or something?" James laid his head on the other's thigh, expecting a loving touch in return.

"No, I don't have to be at work." He carded a hand through James' hair, tucking some of it behind his ear, his voice sounding dead.

The teen looked up at him, worry overcoming his body, comfort of the room disappearing little by little, "Logan, what's wrong?"

The doctor ran his thumb over the worry lines between James' brows, sighing at the heart wrenching decision he'd made, the boy's expression making everything worse, "I can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean?" James sat up, holding the sheet around his waist, cupping Logan's cheek in his hand, a soft gasp leaving his lips when the doctor pulled away.

"I-I mean, we can't be doing this anymore. It's not right. I can't see you anymore." Logan said, refusing to look at the teen's face, knowing he'd break as soon as he did.

"But... But, Logan. Why not? Was it something I did? Was I too hard on you in the shower?" James was running through everything that had happened in the past two days, everything since he showed up at Logan's door.

"No, you did nothing wrong. I just can't be in a sexual relationship with you." The doctor said, getting up from the bed.

"W-What?" Was all the teen could stutter out, trying to comprehend what he was being told.

"James... I think you should leave." Logan gestured to the door, letting out a deep breath at the devastated sigh the teen made.

"You think I just wanted sex from you?" The pretty boy asked quietly, not being able to move from his spot.

"Well, you are a hormonal teenager." The doctor shrugged.

"I... No. No, I'm not. This was not just sex for me, it was sp-"

"James, I want you to leave. You're a minor, you're a child. You can't stay here, you can't see me again." Logan cut him off, his voice cold; unforgiving.

James felt sick to his stomach, a heavy pain growing in his chest. His heart was breaking, "Logan, please..."

"No, no more," The doctor looked up at him, into the teen's eyes, "I don't want you anymore."

The taller brunette felt like he'd been stabbed. He couldn't breathe, couldn't move to stop him as Logan walked over to the bedroom door, opening it before turning his head to the side, "Please get dressed, then leave."

And then he left the room, leaving the teen alone. Tears welled in his eyes, then streamed down his cheeks. He couldn't believe after all the kisses, all the touches, that Logan could just break it off like that. James had felt something, something he'd never felt before. He felt special when he was with Logan, he felt safe and... loved.

A sob ripped from his chest as he got dressed in the bathroom, noticing a few hickeys made by the smaller brunette's mouth, knowing they'd be a painful reminder for the next week or so. He wiped his eyes while he fixed his hair, remembering how the doctor had pulled at it, then kissed him all over to say he was sorry for tugging too hard. James choked back another sob, getting himself together before exiting the rooms, walking out into the kitchen where the other brunette sat with his back turned to him.

"I don't know if you felt something, but I did. And I'm not giving up on it; I'll wait for you. Bye, Logie." James whispered into his ear, his voice cracking and wavering. He placed a soft, feather-light kiss to Logan's cheek before backing away and padding over to the door.

Logan heard him leave, a shaky sigh leaving his mouth right after he heard the soft clunk of the wood door closing. Another tear slipped from the corner of his eye, "J-James, I'm sorry. But it's for the best."

* * *

><p>"James, are you okay, sweetheart? You've been in there for a while." James' mother knocked on the bathroom door again, concerned for her son who had been in the bathroom for two hours.<p>

"Go away, mom." The teen managed, letting the water of the shower continue to run down his body. His forehead rested against the green tiles, one thing running through his mind, "_Why didn't he want me?_"

His mother sighed, walking back down the stairs, leaving him be. She thought the friend he was interested in didn't like him in that way, so she just thought he was feeling down about it. It was a lot more than that for James, he was devastated that Logan had broken whatever they had off, and now he didn't know what to do. He let the water run cold until his whole body was shivering, wishing he hadn't done whatever Logan thought was unacceptable so he could be warm in his arms again. But he knew that wouldn't happen, so he forced himself out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before heading off to his room. He had school tomorrow.

James tried to keep a smile the next day at school, not wanting anyone to know that he was depressed. He really didn't want anyone to ask about it, either. He walked down the hall, bunches of students lining the halls, a few of them saying hello, more just smiling and waving. He returned them, even though he felt like he was suffocating from all the people. He had to get to class, then he would be fine. But if Logan hadn't dumped him, he'd feel on top of the world. Logan would have probably picked him up from school.

"Hey, watch where you're going." A guy pushed him, making him falter slightly, pulling him out of his thoughts. James turned to the guy, who gave him a dirty look, waiting for him to say something.

Anger filled the teen's veins, his hands clenching into fists at seeing he had the same shirt Logan had been wearing the day they broke up. It infuriated him, the shirt, gave him more than enough rage. Why wasn't he wanted?

"What are you gonna do? Hit me?" The guy was in his face, jumping around some sort of lunatic, egging him on. It worked.

James landed a right hook to the guy's jaw, pushing him against the lockers before delivering another punch, this time to the stomach. The guy fell to the floor, where James proceeded to kick him. Two pairs of hands where suddenly on him, pulling him back, slamming him against the lockers on the other side of the hall, fists connecting with his sides and stomach. He was too angry to feel the pain, and he didn't care when he pushed the two others into the crowd of people that had surrounded, he was too busy hating that shirt. He didn't realize he'd beaten the guy to a pulp until three more pairs of hands were on him, pulling him up and off.

"What the hell are you doing, Diamond?" His football coach screamed at him, causing him to come out of his daze.

"He pushed me." James said, more calm than he expected. Truthfully, he didn't want to hurt the guy, or Logan, for that matter. He just hated the shirt for the day he'd seen it before, he didn't think of the other student as Logan; he was just frustrated.

"Dr. Mitchell, you have to come see this. He got into a fight at school, and it looks like he was hit by a truck." A nurse led him over to one of the curtains, opening it to see a bloody, beaten teenager laying on the bed, his two friends standing next to him, along with his mother.

"What happened?" Logan asked the patient, moving his friends out of the way to get to the teen's side, helping the nurse stop the bleeding.

"Stupid kid beat me up. What was his name, Rich?" The teen asked his friend, wincing as they bandaged his head.

"Diamond. James Diamond, Chad." Rich answered.

Logan froze. James was on a rampage two days after he'd told him to leave? He couldn't help but feel responsible for the young man's injuries, and he glanced again, noticing he had a similar AC/DC shirt at home.

"Oh." Was all the doctor said.

James ignored his parents as he trudged up the stairs to his room, closing and locking the wooden door before sliding down it, sitting on the floor. It was a sunny day, light shining through the curtains, one hitting him right in the face. The painful memory was showing itself again, it did often; every time he closed his eyes to sleep, every time he showered, every time he went by the hospital on his way to school.

"James, you can't just beat people up. You're going to be eighteen soon, you're not a kid anymore." His mother said from outside, obviously upset with him.

He grabbed the marker, then got up from the plush carpet, crossing off a day on the calender that hung next to his bed. It was the third, just about three months left until his eighteenth birthday. He wouldn't be a kid anymore, but for now he could only wait.

"I know, mom. I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"You should call that friend that turned you down. You should talk to them, you were acting better when you were with them." His mother told him, having no idea how it made him feel.

"I-I can't call him. He doesn't want me anymore." He sniffled, those emotions building up again, spilling over in the form of tears.

"Oh, baby. Why wouldn't he want you?" Her voice softened instantly, caring and loving again like normal.

"I don't know. I-I think I did something wrong." He sobbed, covering his face with his hands, "But I don't know what."


	7. Waiting

It had been about three months from the breakup when Logan got a call, "_You should come to the school and teach these kids to be safe._" The principal of the local high school had called the hospital, convincing the doctor to be a substitute for their sexual education class. Logan accepted, thinking he could do some help around the community.

When he arrived at the school, it was a nice, sunny day, most of the students outside for their free class. He walked up the stone steps of the school, pulling open the heavy red door, the smell of pencil shavings and teenage hormones engulfing him as he made his way down the tiled hallway.

"Dr. Mitchell." The principal greeted, running into him, holding out his hand to shake.

"Hello, Mr. Patricks." Logan smiled, shaking his hand, "When does class start?"

"Next class is yours; room 403." Principal Patricks pointed toward the stairs, "You should be able to find it easily."

"Thank you." Logan said, going up the stairs, chuckling at a few students sliding down the railings. He wondered if James ever did that, but he pushed the thought away.

The doctor padded down the hall, moving out of the way for a few groups of students, fixing the strap on his bag a few times. He looked along the line of lockers, spotting his old one. He looked around, seeing he was alone in the hallway. He smiled and walked over to it, trying to remember his combination. He tried a few, mumbling to himself about which number it was or wasn't.

"What the hell are you doing to my locker?" A voice said from behind him, making him jump.

"I'm sorry," He turned, and wasn't ready with the hazel eyes that met his, "J-James."

James actually had to back up a step, the intoxicating smell of Logan's cologne and his perfect face being too much for him in that moment, "W-What are you doing here?"

So many emotions were running through the smaller brunette's body, heart rate faster and pounding in his chest; he suddenly felt hot all over. He wanted to push him up against the lockers and fuck him, hold him, have him in his arms again.

"I-I..." He pointed to a classroom, "Teaching today."

"...What class?"

"Sex Ed."

James' eyes widened; he had that class next. His brain was working a mile a minute, trying to figure out ways to get out of the class... But did he really want to get out of it? He was seeing Logan again, the thing he'd been waiting for. He looked so good; fantastic, just like he always did. He couldn't bring himself to look Logan in the eyes, though, remembering what was said to him and how it made him feel.

"Oh, okay. Well... See you in class." The teen said, resisting the urge to touch him in some way; any way. He stuffed his hands in his pockets, quickly walking back down the hallway into his current class.

Logan nodded and let out a deep breath, watching him walk away, not being able to help himself as he stared at the teen's ass. He shook his head, walking into classroom 403, flipping on the lights. He could work with this.

Soon, the bell shrilled out, signalling all the students go to their respective classes. Logan sat at the teacher's desk, watching his students file in the room, some of which he knew, some he didn't. He sat up more in his chair when James walked in, slipping back into his dark blue coverup, hiding his gray wife-beater and those amazing tan shoulders. A second bell was rung, and Logan wondered what it meant.

"It means you start class now, Doc." One of the male students said, putting his clinky black biker boots up on his own desk, crossing his legs and fixing his leather jacket.

"Thank you, Mr. Schmidt." Logan nodded, standing, writing his own name on the board so the students wouldn't forget.

"You're a doctor?" One of the other male students asked, smirk coming to his lips. James knew the kid as Adam, he was a trouble maker.

"Yes, I am." Logan nodded, grabbing papers out of his bag. He went through the lesson, earning embarrassed faces a few laughs, even a whistle or two when he talked about the actual acting out element of sex. He stole multiple glances at James throughout the lesson, seeing the teen already looking at him.

James would always look away when he saw the doctor caught him, and he would shift in his seat, trying to hide and be comfortable with his cock standing at half mast. He just couldn't stop himself from getting excited, not with the way Logan looked or how he talked, especially when he said he word lust.

"Alright, um... Any questions?" Logan asked, rubbing his hands together as a few hands were raised. He picked on the student that earlier asked him if he was a doctor.

"Do you really follow all those rules you talked about?" He asked, looking smug.

"No, not always." Logan was honest, earning a few gasps, James looking unsurprised. He gave a smile before picking someone else.

"What's your preference? Girls or guys?" A girl asked, licking her lips and eying the doctor closely.

"I'm more prominent to men." He told the truth again, catching James watching him again, the girl pouting and sitting back in her seat.

"He likes the cock!" The Schmidt boy clapped, throwing his head back and making a howling noise, causing a few to scoff, a few to laugh, one of them being Logan.

"Thank you, Kendall." The doctor smiled, picking on the Adam kid again since he had his hand up.

"Ever fucked a patient?" Adam asked, still looking smug.

It took Logan a moment to comprehend that this Adam was a little prick, "No, I haven't."

James rolled his eyes, even though he was happy he hadn't said yes. But he still felt like he didn't matter to Logan anymore, and that hurt more than it should have. The teen sat up straight in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. Logan noticed, letting his glance slip for a moment before it was back on Adam who was asking him another question.

"So, if you like cock, do you have like, faggot orgies and stuff?" Adam asked just to be insulting.

Logan was offended, and it obviously showed on his face before he hid it with a smug expression. He moved around the desk, walking over and pushing Adam's leg off the desk before setting his hands on it and leaning over so he was face to face with the student.

"Yeah, all the time. Why? You wanna come to one?" Logan said, using a seductive voice, finger tracing the line of his jaw. He watched Adam's eyes widen, and the teen shook his head quickly, leaning away from his hand.

Logan nodded, standing up straight, giving the class a smile. Laughter erupted from the students, Adam making an unhappy expression and yelling for them to shut up. The loudest laughing came from Kendall, who gave Adam a playful punch to the shoulder before roaring with laughter at the expression he made.

The doctor walked back over to his desk, starting to erase the board, James going back to watching him instead of anyone else. He was wishing Logan was wearing a different shirt, one that he couldn't tuck into his trousers so when he leaned up, he'd get to see a silver of that perfect pale skin.

The bell shrilled again, breaking through the laughter, class being over. Groans and 'Aww's were heard, then the shuffle of chairs and backpacks being picked up. Logan watched as his one-time students left the room, chuckling as Kendall stuck his tongue in Adam's ear while they walked, Adam freaking out and ducking away. James got his things together, seeing the doctor wave to the kids before starting to put his papers back into his bag.

"Logan, I need to talk to you." The teen said, walking up to the desk like he would any other teacher, finding what he became used to annoying.

"Yes, Mr. Diamond?" Logan inquired, not looking at him.

It hurt to be back to 'Mr. Diamond', but he thought maybe Logan thought there were still students in the room, "Logan, you can stop now. They're gone."

The smaller brunette looked up when he heard the classroom door close, seeing James walking back over to him, the muscles in his arms flexing, chest rising and falling... He remembered how the teen looked in the shower when Logan asked to be fucked against the wall, his breathing was so labored when he... No, he should not be thinking about that. He shouldn't be noticing a teenager like that. He was twenty-two; he did not want to further make himself a pedophile.

"Logan, I really do need to talk to you-" James started again.

"James, look. I already told you that we can't see each other. It was wrong what we did, and I am not risking my career." The doctor cut him off again, holding a hand up for him to stop.

"But, Logan, you've got to hear me out. I felt something when I was with you, and I've never felt it before. Now, I don't know if you-"

"I didn't."

The teen felt his heart start to break again, but he needed to tell him the good news. He forced himself to keep standing there, watching him stuff papers into his bag, and couldn't help but hate how he wasn't even looking at him.

"You don't even have enough respect to look at me while I talk to you?" James spat before he could stop himself, crossing his arms over his chest.

Logan looked up at him, "We're not having a conversation. You are trying to get back into my pants, and it's best if we both just stop now. You should just stop now."

"No, Logan. I'm not going to stop. I wanted to talk to you; I miss you, damn it. Why didn't you want me, huh? Was I not good enough for you? The first time you were bottom, I wanted to make it the best you'd ever had, and I tried so goddamn hard. Why wouldn't you want me if I did that? Why didn't you want me, Logan?" James desperately wanted to know. He'd been waiting and wondering for months, going over everything that could be wrong with him, which caused a blow to his self-esteem last month.

"Stop it! We are not having this conversation, James!" Logan was angry; he didn't want to remember the taller brunette like this, he wanted to remember him that beautiful person on the bed, sleeping soundly in complete bliss. He couldn't have that now.

"Yes, we are! And seriously, what was today about? You have the balls to admit you don't always use a condom, but you won't admit to fucking me? Are you _that_ ashamed of me? What's so wrong with me, Logan? What did I do?" James was screaming, and he didn't care. He so angry at him, so despising of the wonderful person in front of him that he forgot what he was there to tell him.

"You were too perfect! I couldn't fucking keep you!" Logan yelled at him, looking the teen right in the eye.

James' expression softened instantly, "What?"

Logan's eyes widened, and he threw his bag over his shoulder, quickly moving around James and exiting the room, feeling like he'd been hit by a bus.

* * *

><p>It was raining when James arrived home. He threw his backpack against the wall in a frenzy, tripping up the stairs, kicking the wall accidentally as he got to the top of the stairs. He burst into his room, greedily grabbing the calender off of his wall, the tack falling somewhere, he didn't care. His mother thought he was crazy when she saw him run down the first half of the top stairs, then jump over the railing and skipping the others.<p>

"James, what are you doing?" She asked quickly, worried as he tripped over himself to get to the front door.

"Going to that friend's house." He shouted back to her, running into the rain, his heartbeat pounding in his ears.

Logan was at home, house warm and quiet, patter of the hard rain outside sounding gentle from where he was. He was thinking about James again, and he couldn't help but remember the way his face softened, looking almost like he lov-

A loud bang on his front door brought him abruptly out of his thoughts, making him jump. He walked to get it, the loud banging never stopping until he opened the door. It was James; he was drenched from head to toe, clothes clinging to his body, hair matted to his forehead, body shaking from the cold. He looked out of breath, his cheeks red and chest heaving, looking like he was having heart palpitations.

"Logan." He breathed out his name, looking into those beautiful brown orbs as he held out the soaked calender.

The doctor took it haphazardly, looking at the month they were in, seeing big black X's over all the days that had already gone by, one circled and crossed out; today's date. Logan looked up at him, wondering what it meant to James, and why it was so important that he'd have to run in the rain to show him.

"I-It's my birthday, Logie." He said shakily, not stuttering from the cold.

Logan didn't think twice before he pulled the birthday boy into his house, slamming their lips together forcefully, James encouraging it as he pressed his soaked body into the smaller's, finally feeling like he could breathe again.


	8. Forgiven

They moved down the hall, tripping over each other and knocking things over as they went, their mouths still connected, trying to tug off each other's clothes. Logan shoved James up against the wall, peeling the unwanted fabric from his torso, kissing and biting at all the cold exposed flesh. A moan slipped past the teen's lips, hauling his lover up, tugging forcefully at his shirt, buttons flying as it tore open. It was James' turn, and he pushed Logan against the opposite wall, biting a mark into the pale skin of his neck, making the doctor squirm and whimper in pleasure. He sucked harshly, wanting it to be there for weeks, lovingly soothing it over with his tongue after.

The doctor worked on the teen's belt, letting out a breathy chuckle as it came open. Logan's laugh was music to the pretty boy's ears. He'd been waiting for all of this again, not just the sex. He didn't care if he got the sex, either. He just wanted to be close to Logan again. The teen sealed his mouth the doctor's again, picking him up by the backs of the thighs, wrapping his legs around his waist. Logan gasped as he felt hands on his backside, holding him up as he pulled him off the wall.

"Mm, James." He moaned, wrapping his arms around the teen's neck, tangling his hands in that wonderful shaggy hair. James smirked, squeezing his hands on the doctor's ass before laying him down on the bed, Logan trying his hardest to sit back up and undress him.

"Calm down." The teen smiled, undressing himself quickly, leaving his boxers on.

The doctor laid his head back, fumbling with his belt, lifting his hips as he pulled it from the loops. He ripped at the button and zipper of his trousers, obviously not getting them off fast enough. A second pair of hands helped him, stripping the fabric from his legs, hands roaming up his thighs, fondling him through his boxer briefs.

"Mm, you're so hard." James crawled on top of him, gripping him a bit tighter, connecting their mouths again.

Logan whimpered into the kiss, hips rocking into the hand, his own searching the teen's body until he found his boxers, swiftly pulling them down. The smaller brunette grabbed the other's backside, tugging him down on top of him.

James' heart was pounding, feeling like it might explode. It felt more than good to be so close again, almost too much even though he couldn't get enough. He stripped the doctor of his underwear, then ground his hips down, naked cocks rubbing together. Groans echoed throughout the the room, James' mouth sucking where neck meets shoulder on creamy skin, the doctor rocking up against him as he ground down again. Logan's hands ran along the pretty boy's back, gently scratching his nails down, the taller arching into him, pressing their bodies together.

"You don't know how much I've wanted this." The teen whispered, nuzzling his head into Logan's skin, leaving pecks of the lips along his shoulder and collarbone.

"You're hard as a rock; I know how much you've wanted to fuck me." The doctor craned his neck, trying to calm his breathing.

"I haven't wanted to fuck you... I mean there were times, but," He lifted his head, "I just wanted to be close to you again."

Logan's breath hitched when those hazel eyes met his own, and he felt his heart swell, wishing he'd never let him go. He leaned up, brushing his lips with the teen's. He should have never pushed him away, and he was going to make sure it never happened again.

"Take me, James. Please, I missed you." He whispered, rubbing his thumb against the taller's jaw.

James pulled the doctor closer, wrapping his legs around his waist, holding one arm around his back. He crawled up the bed, laying Logan back down, head on the pillows before sitting up, going to grab some lube from the drawer. He stopped short, finding himself being pushed off balance, falling back onto the fresh sheets, pulled back comforter supporting his head.

Logan gave him a smirk, leaning down between his legs, tongue poking out to wet his lips before wrapping them around the tip of the pretty boy's cock. The teen gasped, his skin still a bit chilled from the rain, the doctor's lips feeling like fire. Logan swirled his tongue around the head, then took more of him in, thoroughly coating him all the way down to the base, making the teen gasp again as he deep throated him.

"Jesus, Logan. Come on, stop teasing me." James whined, latching a hand in the other's hair; tugging gently, feeling every little movement the smaller brunette made, pulling off of him with a wet-sounding pop.

The doctor crawled up straddled the teen's hips, ready to sink himself down when James grabbed him by the waist and flipped them back to the top of the bed.

"I want you on the pillows." The pretty boy said, placing a kiss to Logan's lips, cock pressing to his entrance.

"Then have me on the pillows," He wrapped his legs around James' waist again, "Take me, fuck me; just do it."

The teen held his lover's hips, gently pushing forward, slipping into him, walls tight but adapting to the new intrusion. He couldn't help the groan that slipped out, burying himself in, stopping to wait for Logan.

"Why is it that you're always stretched when I'm around?" The birthday boy asked, voice rough in the doctor's ear as he nibbled at the lobe.

"Because I don't want to waste time with the best I've ever had." Logan whispered, rocking his hips for James to start.

A smile broke onto the teen's lips, slight chuckle into the other's ear before he started moving. The smaller brunette wrapped his arms around the taller's neck, hands tangling in his wet hair, rocking with him on each soft thrust in and out.

James' hands felt all over the other's body; pinching his nipples, counting his rips, circling around his bellybutton, both coming into play as they skipped one area. Hands grabbed the doctor's thighs, bringing them up a bit higher, knowing how much of a difference it could make.

Logan was panting, his head back on the pillow, soft moans being heard from above him. The teen leaned down, placing a kiss to his lover's chin, then trailed his lips down, feeling the moan that vibrated from his throat. It sounded so much like his name, making him want to move faster.

The doctor gasped as the teen's cock brushed against his prostate, "J-James. James, please."

"I got you, Logie." The taller promised, angling their hips to hit his sweet spot with each thrust. The movements became more focused and rough, and Logan was begging, making the teen buck his hips hard into the doctor's prostate, the smaller crying out for more.

"O-Oh, James! Harder, h-harder." He whimpered, hips thrusting up to meet the other's.

The taller brunette complied, happy to give him anything he wanted to see him like this; moaning and begging, saying his name over and over, pale skin shining with sweat, head thrown back in pleasure.

"Yes! Oh, r-right there. James-_Oh, God_-I'm close." Logan pulled him in deeper, his hips bucking up without permission, hands holding tight to the taller's shoulders, orgasm creeping up fast.

"Tell me how much you want it." James growled, snapping his hips forward harder, pounding himself in deeper.

"S-So much. I want it so bad; I'm so hard it hurts. I want to come, I-I want you to come with me." Logan stuttered out, gasping and moaning, running his hands down the other's chest, scratching his nails down his abdomen.

James let out a groan through gritted teeth, leaning over his lover and repeatedly hitting his sweet spot, the bed rocking, both of them on edge. Logan moved his hands back up and grabbed chunks of the teen's hair, tugging as he tumbled over the edge; James' orgasm overtaking him at the same time, both of them screaming in blinding pleasure as the thunder crackled and boomed outside.

They rode it out, the doctor panting out the taller's name, James mumbling out obscenities as he rocked slowly in and out until they both couldn't take it anymore. The taller brunette gently pulled out, slopping kissing away the whimper that left the smaller's lips before plopping down on the bed next to him.

They listened to the patter of rain while their bodies cooled, after a moment the doctor grabbed a few tissues and cleaning them up, cuddling into James' inviting arms after. The teen was spent, but turned to face his lover, seeing Logan's eyes already closed. He smiled, pushing his sweaty hair back, and placed a soft kiss to his forehead.

"Earlier, in the classroom," The doctor spoke softly, "You asked me why I lied about fucking a patient."

"Yeah, I did. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you could have lost your job. You're just starting out as a doctor, and I could have been a career ender." James said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

"No, you were angry. You did nothing wrong. But I said I didn't fuck a patient, because I didn't," Logan's eyes fluttered open, "I made love to you; a guy who thought I was cute."

"I think you're gorgeous, I think you're perfect." The teen said truthfully, smiling as Logan blushed and kissed his chest.

"I did feel something; I do feel something, James. And I want you, I always did. It hurt to push you away and I'm sorry for everything bad I did to you." The smaller brunette looked up at his tired lover, hoping he'd forgive him, or think about forgiving him.

"Apology accepted," He smiled sleepily, watching Logan's smile widen, "on one condition."

"What? Anything, I'll do it." The smaller was eager to please him, looking up at him with big eyes.

"Tell me you're not single anymore." He caressed his lover's cheek, feeling the slight stubble scratch the pad of his thumb.

"I haven't been single for a while, James. Some annoying, unforgettable, beautiful kid really likes me, and I just can't let him go." Logan smiled, giving his official boyfriend a kiss.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Logie." He smiled, scooting closer to the doctor, nuzzling his head into the crook of his neck.

"Yeah, I know. Happy birthday, James." The doctor held him close, placing a kiss to his hair.


	9. Morning After

**Last chapter, guys. It was fun while it lasted. Thanks to everyone that read and enjoyed this.**

**-Emilee**_  
><em>

* * *

><p>The lights in the bedroom were dim, not changed since last night. James slept soundly, rain that had kept falling throughout the night softening into a mist that stained the windows, dotting the whole room when the sun shined in.<p>

Logan slipped back into his bedroom, gently closing the door behind him, eying the sleeping teen on the bed. He couldn't help but feel how familiar it was, but he knew it was so much different. He set the small pan he'd brought in on the bedside table, then walked around the bed to where James' face was. He leaned down, cupping the teen's cheek in his hand, giving a gentle kiss to his lips, pulling back to watch him stir.

James' eyes fluttered open, the first thing catching his eye being shirtless Logan. A smile came onto his lips, leaning up to press them to the other's. They pulled apart after a moment, the taller laying his head back down on the pillows.

"Morning." The doctor said, moving a few strands of hair away from the teen's eyes.

"Good morning, Logie." James kissed the other's hand as he pulled it away, then looked him over, "What's with the apron?"

"Oh, I baked you something," Logan stood, smile wide on his lips, "Close your eyes."

The teen did as he was told, shutting his eyes tight, holding the comforter around his hips as he sat up. The doctor moved back over to the bedside table, picking up the small tray and bringing it back to his lover, feeling a hand search and settle on his thigh when he sat down again.

"Okay, open them." He said.

James opened his eyes, a cupcake in Logan's hands, one candle on the top. He chuckled, watching Logan reach into a pocket of the apron around his waist and pulled out a lighter, taking it to the fuse on the candle.

"Really?" The teen smiled at the excited look on his lover's face.

"Yeah, come on. Just make a wish." The smaller brunette bit his lip, holding the cupcake up. The pretty boy rolled his eyes, then smiled and blew out the candle. He watched the doctor take the candle off the top and set it to the side, then handed it to him.

"You're gonna let me eat this in the morning?" He asked, taking a dollop of icing onto his finger.

"It was your birthday, go ahead. And what did you wish for?" The smaller crawled closer, giving a kiss to his lover's cheek.

"I wished for you happy and naked." He smiled, wiping the icing onto Logan's lips.

"Hm," The doctor stood, pulling the tie on the back of the apron, letting it fall to the floor, now wearing nothing but a smile, "That better?"

"Oh, yeah." The teen smirked, grabbing his lover, pulling him in for a kiss, tasting the icing on his lips.

James set the cupcake on the bedside table, moving the comforter away from his body, Logan's settling against his, straddling his hips. He pulled the smaller closer, circling the comforter back around them, the doctor already positioning himself. The teen licked at the other's lips, cleaning them with help, tongues swiping and clashing together. The pretty boy felt Logan start to slip down onto him, and he grabbed his hips, pulling him back up before rolling them so he was on top.

"Mm, what's with the surprise sex?" The teen nuzzled his head into the other brunette's neck, placing a kiss to his pulse point.

"I thought that's what you wanted." The doctor muttered, running his hands along the teen's back, feeling up his sides.

"I told you, it's not all about sex," He whispered, "I just wanted you naked and happy. I never got to hold you the morning after."

"Oh, I didn't think you meant it that way..." Logan said, feeling the teen's morning erection bump up against his thigh, "But you are excited."

"Morning wood. Can't help it." He chuckled lightly, placing small kisses up and down the doctor's neck, reveling in the wonderful feeling of his warmth, wishing he could stay that way forever.

Logan sighed in contentment, eyes fluttering closed and head leaning back, concentrating on the simple, yet amazing, sensations he was receiving. Not only physical, but emotional as well. His heart was a bit fast, and he felt excited, but calm at the same time. He could only place that as love, since he'd felt it twice before. He hoped James wouldn't leave him, and would understand his schedule. The teen was easy-going, and he enjoyed that so much, he felt _something_ different about him, something he really, really liked.

"In a little while, you wanna take a shower?" James smiled up at his lover, wetting his lips. The doctor chuckled before pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
